epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo/Hurt/Heal Acheivements
It was bound to be a blog someday....Suggest acheivements Rappers John Lennon- Squashed like a Beatle Bill O' Reily- Killing O' Reily Adolf Hitler- Sieg Fucking Go to Hell Darth Vader- More destroyed than Star Wars after the prequels Abe Lincoln- Lincolned to Death Chuck Norris- Chuck Norris Fact: He's Dead Sarah Palin- Tea Party? More like RIP Party Lady Gaga- Caught in a Bad Romance and a Open Casket Kim Jong IL- Kim Jong Killed Hulk Hogan- Suburban Comman-DEAD Macho Man- Snapped like a Slim Jim Justin Bieber- Erased from My World...YAY Ludwig Van Beethoven- Moonlight So-dead-a Albert Einstein- Theory of Dead-ativity Stephen Hawking- Got a hole ripped in him bigger than the hole that his black hole theory was Easter Bunny- Hopped to Heaven Genghis Khan- KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN Napoleon Dynamite- Napoleon Die-namite Napoleon Bonaparte- Bonaparte Got His Bones Torn Apart Ben Franklin- Death Got to Him, Not Taxes Billy Mays- Ringed Down With Oxi Clean Vince Offer- Slap Chopped Gandalf- HE DID NOT PASS Dumbledore- Dead-bledore William Shakespeare- Shaken Up Dr. Seuss- Horton Couldn't Hear You Dying Mr. T- Now he is the one being pitied Mr. Rogers- No one missed him because all his friends were imaginary Christopher Columbus- Discovered America, Discovered Death Captain Kirk- The Voyage Heaven NicePeter- His hair and life balded EpicLloyd- Dead Raps For Hire Master Chief- He is now on a campaign to Heaven Leonidas- THIS...IS...DEATH! Orville Wright- Flew to Heaven Wilbur Wright- He died the Wright way Mario- He lost all his extra lives Luigi- He hunted ghosts, now he is one Michael Jackson- He was a Bad Smooth Criminal, he is now a Ghost, what a Thriller Elvis Presley- Elvis is leaving the building and the world Marilyn Monroe- It wasn't barbitutes that killed her this time Cleopatra- Wrapped back up in a carpet Steve Jobs- iDie Bill Gates- Windows RIP HAL9000- Shot down even though he guided the rocket Frank Sinatra- He lived until he died, literally Freddie Mercury- Exinguished at his prime Mitt Romney- Lost the election, lost his life Barack Obama- ObamaCare couldn't save him The Doctor- Out of regenerations Doc Brown- DieLorean Bruce Lee- Jeet Kun Dead Clint Eastwood- You made his day Batman- He smells of guano, pain and blood Robin- Boy Wonder wonders how his ass got killed Sherlock Homes- No Shit, Sherlock Dr. Watson- Elementry, my dear Watson Santa Claus- He is on a one horse open sleigh to Heaven Elves- They ain't slaves but they're dead Moses- Chisled Adam- His life got wrecked, this time, physically Eve- Adam gave up his rib, Eve gave up her life Martin Luther King Jr- He had a dream that he actually did not die, it did not come true Ghandi- Flattened like bread, nann no violence Thomas Edison- At least he died directly... Nikola Tesla- Tesla, Nikola, Pretty frikken dead Lance Armstrong- One ball, one foundation, one good bike, zero life Babe Ruth- Three strikes and he's OUT Skrillex- Bangaranged to pieces Mozart- You attacked, he decayed, couldn't sustain your releases Rasputin- Neck left in a noose, in a trench and SHOT Joseph Stalin- Layed in state, forever Vladimir Lenin- He had no pride for Stalin, he had no life for himself Mikhail Gorbechev- Yo, he's the ghost with the most glasnost Vladimir Putin- Putin his grave Users Laboratory Tuxedo- Unsewn Scrawland Scribblescratch- Scribblescratched Out J1Coupe- A hurt a day keeps the Doctor away Patts9009- OBJECTION! LakuitaBro01- Met with a terrible fate AwesomeGamer- Game Over FlareBlitz47- Flare'd to the Blitz, 47 times RespectThePixel35- Please kill at a less leisurely pace Lasse200- Danish Pride Meatholl- Is God dead? SamisFuision- Lego Defeated MultiSuperVids- MSV does not simply live Tesla Man- Tesla, Nikola, pretty fucking dead Ynkrdlevin17- Ynkr used Death, It's Super Effective TheSteelerNation2- The Man of Steel met his Kryptonite MrPietcaptain- De-piet-ed Loygansono55- More dead than Aerith BackToTheFuturama- Bachelor Chewed up and spat out at 88 mph BasaltWolfED145RS- Wolfpacked AnimaShaun- Shaun of The Dead NightHawk9001- It looks like it was Hawk season Four4- 16 organs missing, 4 bones broken ShoopDaKev- ShoopDieKev Sierrastalker: Sierr-out Firebrand794- Branded as dead Tkwarrior- The warrior died in battle Category:Blog posts